Kangen?
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Sekuel fict Cemburu? Sakura selalu berpikir kalau Sasuke tak pernah kangen padanya,terbukti selama beberapa hari ini Sasuke betah tidak menghubungi Sakura sama sekali. Ada apa ini? Cekidot.


**Disclaimer : **Selalu **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, sangat OOC, GJ, lebay. Sudah saya peringatkan nih ;)**

**T, Romance Sasusaku. Tidak suka? Dodol kalau tetep nerusin baca. :)**

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas bosan. Kembali menatap ke arah HPku. Ck. Si Sasuke jelek itu belum juga menghubungiku. Padahal disini aku sudah menunggunya untuk menghubungiku sejak tadi. Grrr! Memangnya dia tidak merasa apa? Tepatnya apa dia juga tak merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Perasaan kita ketika mengingat seseorang dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Perasaan kangen!<p>

Hah, apa Sasuke benar-benar melupakan aku? Tidak menganggap aku begitu? Eh? Lupakan, terlalu lebay. Maksudku… apakah dia sekarang benar-benar tidak memikirkanku? Padahal sudah seharian ini dia tidak menghubungiku. Dan aku pun tak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan! Menyebalkan! Menghela nafas bosan, aku segera beralih mencari kesibukan. Aku mengambil majalah yang di atas meja belajarku, mencoba membukanya. Akan tetapi ternyata bukan isi majalah yang ada dalam pikiranku, melainkan Sasuke, pacarku itu dan semua hal tentangnya yang tidak bisa hilang dalam pikiranku. Uh, aku pun tak tahu. Tapi rasanya Sasuke itu dengan hebatnya meracuni pikiranku.

BRAK!

Membanting majalahku kasar aku segera berlalu menyambar laptop yang juga terletak di atas meja belajarku. Menghidupkannya, kemudian bermain game kesukaanku.

1 menit.

Sedikit menghibur.

5 menit.

Mulai asyik.

15 menit.

Saat seperti ini… Sasuke sedang apa, ya?

15 menit 5 detik.

Sialan, kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi sih?

15 menit 15 detik.

SIAAAAAAAAAAL. Sasuke kau sedang apa sih kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Menyebalkan! Sasuke Baka! JELEK!

15 menit 25 detik.

Tulisan **Game Over **memenuhi layar lappieku.

15 menit 30 detik.

**Do you really want to exit the game?**

**.**

**Yes.**

.

BUGH!

Bukan suara laptop yang aku apakan, tapi tepatnya si guling naas yang sedang tak berdaya karena aku dengan nafsu membantingnya ke lantai kamar. Memegang salah satu ujungnya, aku membanting gulingku dengan tidak berperi ke-gulingan. Dasar Sasuke racun! Enyahlah kau dari pikirankuuuuuuu!

Menghela nafas marah, aku menyahut ponselku yang tidak menampakan adanya tanda sms sedari tadi. Membukanya kemudian memencet speed dial, menghubungi Sasuke. Dan jawaban dari mbak-mbak operator yang aku dapatkan akhirnya, bahwa nomor Sasuke tidak aktif. Sialan. Ingin kujambak rasanya rambut mbak-mbak itu tadi. Tch! Apa sekalian aku jambak saja rambut Sasuke jelek itu? Aku jambak, aku cukur deh sampe botak rambut kebanggaannya itu. Biar di kepalaku tidak ada ayam-ayam yang menari mencari perhatian.

Dan… ah! Aku sangat kejam, ya?

.

Nomor Sasuke tidak aktif. Dan itu sudah dari jam… errr… 5 sore kemarin. Dan ini adalah jam… 6 sore. Dan oke? Selisih berapa jam sekarang? Ha! 25 jam! Sehari lebih sejam! Mungkin bagi sebagian orang ini bukan masalah. Aku bahkan pernah dengar dari temanku, bahwa ia dalam seminggu smsan atau telepon dengan pacarnya dua atau tiga kali. Dan bertemu dengan pacarnya tiga bulan sekali. Aku kaget juga, apa dia tahan? Tapi dia ternyata biasa saja dengan itu semua. Sedangkan aku? Hanya sehari Sasuke tidak menghubungiku aku merasa aku sudah kehilangan dia! Oh lebay sangat tapi inilah kenyataannya. Sasuke sudah seperti candu tersendiri buatku. Aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi kalau dia tidak menghubungiku seperti ini.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit… Oh tidak! lama sekali sih?

Berkali-kali aku menarik-narik rambut merah mudaku gelisah. Sesekali menatap HP, sesekali menggaruk hidung, menggaruk kepala. Benar-benar membingungkan. Sudah jam tujuh malam. Dan oh! Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan! Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak juga menghubungiku? Apa kau tidak kangen padaku?

Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga dengan begitu mudahnya melupakan aku. Kenapa seharian ini kau tidak menghubungiku? Apa kau tidak kangen padaku? Apa kau bisa berkonsentrasi tanpa aku—tidak seperti diriku. Atau…

Jangan-jangan dia sedang berduaan dengan cewek lain kemudian sengaja menonaktifkan nomornya? Jangan-jangan dia selama ini selingkuh? Jangan-jangan dia sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi? Jangan-jangan… dia sudah lupa kalau pacaran denganku? Oh tidak! Kami-sama… ampuni dosa anakmu ini sehingga dilupakan sebegitu mudahnya!

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Tet teret tetet!

Nada sms gaje keluar dengan PDnya dari ponselku. Dengan segera aku mengambilnya, perasaan senanng melingkupiku ketika aku berharap Sasukelah yang mengirimkannya. Aku memang begitu. Kalau sudah dihubungi Sasuke, pasti lupa mau marah apa. Tapi entahlah kalau lama-lama Sasuke tetap begitu aku pun tak tahu, akan jadi apa Sasuke nanti. Dan tiba-tiba, senyum yang sempat melebar luntur seketika melihat si pengirim sms adalah… jreng! Operator! Oh yeah! Ingin rasanya aku jambak-jambak rambut-rambut orang-orang dibalik ini semua. Kenapa ketika masalah Sasuke, kata yang kuingat pasti selalu jambak. Tch!

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang ketika aku sedang berjalan sendirian. Aku menoleh, mendapati Sasuke sedang berlari-lari menyusulku. Nafasnya memburu ketika ia sampai di depanku. Wajahnya pucat, ia kelelahan. Ia terengah-engah.

"Sa-sasuke? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku bingung mendapati ia seperti itu. Perasaan cemas tiba-tiba menguasaiku.

"Hh… hh… hh..." yang kudengar hanya deru nafas ngos-ngosan dari mulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya seperti sedang menahan sakit.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" teriakku cemas. Aku mendekatinya, hendak memegangnya ketika aku tahu, tanganku menembus tubuhnya. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"SASUKE?" jeritku takut. Aku merasakan ketakutan luar biasa ketika aku mengulang perbuatanku, tubuhnya seakan tidak ada, hanya sebuah bayangan, halusinasi.

"Oh tidak! Apa yang terjadi? SASUKEEEEEEE!" aku menjerit cemas ketika aku merasakan ini semua. Perlahan namun pasti, aku merasakan tubuh lelaki di depanku mulai sedikit menjauh. Ia mendongak, menampakkan senyum—yang sepertinya tersiksa. Lama namun pasti sosok itu menjauh, dan akhirnya menghilang begitu saja.

Sasuke?

.

SASUKE?

.

SASUKEEEEE!

.

HAH! Aku terbangun dengan peluh bercucuran, mata melotot dan bibir meneriakkan nama kekasihku. Aku takut. Benar-benar takut! Untungnya ini cuma mimpi! Tapi apa maksudnya? Ya ampun Sasuke… apa yang sedang terjadi kepadamu? Kenapa kau seperti in, Sasuke?

Perasaan yang sebelumnya gemas, marah dan kesal karena Sasuke tidak jua menghubungiku kini berubah menjadi takut, cemas akan keadaannya. Sedang apa dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding kamarku. Jam sebelas malam. Aku ketiduran. Huh, mengelap peluh aku segera menyambar ponselku, dan lagi-lagi mendesah kecewa karena Sasuke tak kunjung menghubungiku. Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Semoga saja begitu!

Dan tanpa sadar kedua mataku mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes cairan mewakili perasaanku.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Pagi hari. Hari sabtu, disaat semua orang—ah tepatnya anak muda bersenang-senang karena malam harinya mereka bisa melakukan ritual yang biasa disebut dengan apel. Ke rumah pacar mereka untuk sekedar menjenguk, mengobrol dan lain-lain dan sebagainya dan seterusnya. Tapi pagi ini aku kembali mendesah kecewa ketika menyadari Sasuke tidak menghubungiku. Padahal dari kemarin, meski nomornya tak aktif, aku mengirimkan sms yang entah jumlahnya berapa. Dari sms sapaan, sms kesal tak kunjung dibalas dan berakhir dengan sms kekhawatiran. Dan ternyata sampai sekarang dari sms itu semua tak ada yang terkirim. Demi Tuhan, ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Apa kau baik-baik saja?

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Ino, apa kemarin kau menghubungi Sasuke?" tanyaku to the point kepada Ino yang sedang minum air putih kemasan. Ia melirikku sebelum menyelesaikan minumnya.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik. "Mentang-mentang dulu aku selalu sms dia kau curiga padaku lagi," cibirnya. Aku memajukan mulutku sebagai tanggapannya.

"Dasar. Bukan. Tapi… aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak kemarin!" ucapku gusar. Aku memandangi kelasku yang masih sepi karena sebagian besar murid belum datang.

"Apa kalian ada masalah?" tanyanya. Aku menekur, mengingat kembali apa aku ada salah dengannya? Dan aku pikir jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena sehari sebelum dia seperti ini, aku dan dia berkomunikasi lama sekali, aku merasa itu hari yang paling menyenangkan karena aku bisa berbagi banyak cerita padanya. Dan pertama kalinya dia mau mendengarkan ocehan super panjangku dan mau memberikan komentar.

"Sama sekali tidak," ucapku mantap. Ino tampak diam, tampak berpikir serius. Aku mengawasi tiap raut wajahnya yang terlihat berpikir keras.

"Serahkan pada ahlinya, Sakura," kata Ino tiba-tiba. Wajahnya bersinar-sinar. Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Ketika Ino seperti ini maka akan ada sesuatu.

"Eh? Apa?" ucapku antusias.

"Kok apa? Seharusnya siapa dong! Bagaimana sih!" menjawab ketus, ia mengencangkan ikatan di rambut pirangnya itu. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Okedeh. Terserah. Siapa?" ucapku tak sabaran.

"Tentu saja aku! Kau tak sadar kalau selama ini kau ada di bawah naungan si Dewi Cinta? Hm?" sahutnya cepat sambil menepuk dada bangga. Aku melihatnya cengo. Apa-apaan dia ini?

"Memangnya kau tahu masalah ini apa? Huh?" walaupun begitu tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Siapa tahu dia ahlinya.

"Hahahahahaha! Tentu saja tidak!" nyengir, ia segera meninggalkan bangkunya. Meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan senyum lebar masih terpajang di wajahku. Senyum macam Naruto. Mataku yang menyipit segera terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, meninggalakan senyuman yang belum juga luntur meskipun Ino sudah berlalu keluar dari kelasku sambil berdadah-dadah ria dengan senyum tak kalah lebarnya.

.

Ck!

.

Dasar.

.

INO JELEEEEEEEEEEEK!

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Ah! Teringat sesuatu, aku segera menyambar ponselku, dengan senyum sumringah aku membuka situs Facebook. Siapa tahu Sasuke menghubungiku disana. Tapi senyumku pun luntur ketika Sasuke juga tidak memperbarui status dan sebagainya. Argh! Sasuke! Kau ini kenapaaaaa?

Menghela nafas gusar, aku tak kehilangan akal. Membuka akun milik Sasuke—kami bertukar password, dan aku segera membuka Kotak Masuk yang ternyata ada 2 yang belum dibaca.

Nama Tobi Anak Baik segera tampak di pesan dengan Subjek 'Maaf'.

Penasaran, aku membuka pesan tersebut. Dan detik berikutnya, membuatku benar-benar tercekat.

**Dari : Tobi Anak Baik**

**Kepada : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Waktu : Hari ini jam 08:15**

Iya, Sas. Gapapa. Aku tahu kamu ga bisa datang. Lagipula kamu kan lagi sakit. Jadi aku malah khawatir seandainya kau datang. Tobi kan anak baik. :p

**Pesan Sebelumnya **

**Anda (Jumat pukul 22:16)**

Hn, sorry.

**Tobi Anak Baik (Jumat pukul 22:10)**

Ya, lagipula besok itu aku akan menyuruh Lee untuk datang melatih. Dia kan jarang.

**Anda (Jumat pukul 22:00)**

Di rumah. Trims. Lalu bagaimana?

**Tobi Anak Baik (Jumat pukul 21:58)**

Semoga cepat sembuh, tak apa kau tak bisa datang! Kau sekarang ada dimana?

**Anda (Jumat pukul 21:50)**

Hn, mungkin kurang konsentrasi…

**Tobi Anak Baik (jumat pukul 21:45)**

Bagaimana bisa?

**Anda (jumat pukul 21:30)**

Aku kecelakaan. Kemarin sore.

**Tobi Anak Baik (jumat pukul 21:15)**

Kenapa memangnya?

**Anda (jumat pukul 21:13)**

Tob, besok sabtu aku tidak bisa datang ke latihan.

.

Mencoba meneliti kalau-kalau semua ini salah, aku kembali mengecek dan membaca satu-satu. Dan aku merasa begitu khawatir sekaligus marah setelah mengetahui ini. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku? Malah seperti ini! Mengacuhkanku! Apa maksudnya? Menggeram, aku segera memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku. Dengan tak sabaran aku duduk gelisah menunggu bel pulang.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Memencet bel dengan tak sabar, aku mencoba dengan keras menahan air mataku yang akan keluar semenjak tadi. Mataku berkaca-kaca ketika aku mengetahui Sasuke seperti ini. Antara khawatir dan marah karena cemas menjadi satu. Sasuke bodoh! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?  
>detik berikutnya,ketika pintu terbuka, membuatku tercekat—begitu pula dengan si pembuka pintu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha, pacarku.<p>

Mengenakan krek, beberapa bagian tubuh menggunakan kassa, beberapa dibalut perban, membuat air mata yang berusaha aku bendung mengalir dengan derasnya.

"BODOH! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? KAU JAHAT!" jeritku lepas control seketika. Sasuke menunduk sebentar. Akan tetapi masih diam. Dengan posisi kami seperti ini. Aku memandang wajahnya yang terlihat memar di bagian pipi sebelah kanan dan pelipis kanannya juga. Di keningnya ada sebuah kassa menutupi luka. Benar-benar wajah Sasuke membuatku sedih saat itu juga.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Sasuke? Huhu… hiks," tak terasa aku mengusap air mataku dengan punggung tanganku di depannya.

"Padahal aku begitu khawatir padamu…" ucapku lagi sambil berkali-kali mengelap air mataku yang keluar tanpa henti.

"Ma-af," ucapnya pelan. Membuatku mendongak ke arahnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Aku diam dengan wajah yang penuh air mata.

"Ayo masuk dan bicara baik-baik," ucapnya pelan dengan nada yang menyedihkan tidak seperti biasanya. Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Mempersilakanku duduk di ruang tamu, ia yang berjalan dengan krek susah payah mendudukan dirinya setelah menolak dengan halus untuk kubantu. Sedangkan pembantunya sedang bergegas ke dapur begitu melihat ada tamu datang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku, Sasuke?" tanyaku langsung ketika ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membuka percakapan. Ia terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," ucapnya kemudian menunduk.

"Iya, tapi alasanmu apa?" ucapku tak sabar. Kembali aku terisak memalukan begini di depannya.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura. Maafkan aku… aku merasa tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu," ucapnya dengan pelan, dan terasa sulit mengatakannya. Aku menunduk. Kami terdiam kembali sampai pembantu Sasuke yang sudah tua itu datang untuk memberikan minuman dan kue kering di meja, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kami masih terdiam.

"Padahal aku begitu merindukanmu, Sasuke," ucapku pelan. "Apakah kau tak pernah merindukanku?" tanyaku bodoh. Tapi entah kenapa… aku menginginkan jawabannya.

"Apa mak-sudmu?" tanyanya pelan. Sorot matanya tidak setajam biasanya.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku selama kau tak menghubungiku?" tanyaku lagi pada Sasuke. Ia terdiam menatapku, membuatku bingung dan salah tingkah.

"Aku… su-dah pasti merindukanmu," ucapnya seketika.

"Lalu kenapa kau betah sekali tidak menghubungiku?" sambarku frustasi. Dia terkejut ketika nada bicaraku meninggi. Aku lepas kontol lagi.

"Padahal aku selalu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghubungimu. Tapi kau! Sebegitu mudahnya menahan dirimu. Atau kau memang sama sekali tak merindukanku, Sasuke? Apa kau tidak benar-benar menyayangiku?" lanjutku. Sasuke masih terdiam. Aku sebenarnya kasihan padanya yang dengan kondisi seperti itu. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku itu masih menjadi alasan aku marah seperti ini!

"Aku… sebenarnya tidak sabar untuk menghubungimu. Tapi… aku pikir, aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir,"

"Tapi nyatanya kau membuatku cemas!" ucapku lagi. Aku memperhatikan raut wajahnya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal," ucapnya lagi. Aku terdiam. Menyenderkan tubuhku ke kursi. Melepaskan penat di sana.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Juri satu, juri dua—" samar-samar aku mendengar suara, seperti dalam pertandingan silat. Aku membuka mataku yang ternyata sudah tertidur sedari tadi. Mengerjapkan mataku bingung, aku terkejut mendapati aku sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tamu, di depan sofa ada sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut khas sedang menonton rekaman pertandingan di laptop miliknya. Laki-laki itu duduk dengan kaki berselonjor.

"Sasuke?" ucapku kemudian bangun dan duduk di sofa. Sasuke, kekashiku itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Berapa lama aku ketiduran?" tanyaku sambil mengucek mataku.

"Dua jam," ucapnya santai.

"Hmmm… Eh? HAH? DUA JAM? SASUKE AKU BELUM IJIN ORANG TUAKU!" ucapku menjerit membuat Sasuke dengan kalem menutup telinganya.

"Kebiasaan! Aku sudah bilang kepada orang tuamu kalau kau ada di rumahku," ucapnya santai. Aku menunduk.

"Oh, hehehe, maaf ketiduran," ucapku kemudian menatapnya lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan menonton rekaman pertandingan. Aku di belakangnya memperhatikan, dimana Sasuke kondisi tubuhnya sedang memprihatinkan. Dan entah dapat keberanian darimana,aku dan dia yang jarang berdekatan ini, aku mengulurkan tanganku, mengelus pelan rambut khasnya, membuatnya tersentak kaget dan kembali menoleh. Aku tersenyum kikuk dan hendak mengurungkan niatku melanjutkan setidaknya sampai tangan Sasuke menahanku untuk tetap disana. Memegang tanganku erat dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat dan juga ada beberapa luka.

Aku kemudian berdiri, dan mendudukan diriku di sebelah Sasuke—berselonjor di lantai.

"Maafkan aku tidak menghubungimu, Sakura. Aku menyesal," ucapnya lagi dengan tatapan yang benar sangat menyesal. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke. Aku tahu kok. Maafkan aku, ya," ucapku dengan sedikit rasa malu.

"Ya, aku tahu kau merindukanku," menyeringai mengejek.

Blush!

"Dasar bodoh!" ucapku tanpa sadar memukul bahunya membuat dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aaah! Maaaaaf!" ucapku reflek mengelus bahunya kemudian merangkulnya.

"Hmmm," ucapnya pelan. Dalam pelukanku.

Eh?

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" ucapku gugup kemudian…

DHUAK!

Punggungnya sukses kupukul dengan keras. Aduduh! Tangankuuuu! Berhenti menyakiti Sasuke, baka! Ugh, serba salah!

"MAAF! MAAAF!" ucapku lagi. Dan aku sadar, kalau terus panik, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti Sasuke lagi. Sampai akhirnya kegiatannya yang lagi-lagi sukses mengentikanku. Demi Tuhan lagi-lagi dia mencium pipiku!

"Jangan siksa aku lagi, Sakura!" ucapnya pelan. Membuatku hendak menangis sedih dan terkikik pelan bersamaan.

"Dengan begini kau sudah tahu keadaanku, kan? Jangan menangis dan cemas lagi, sayang," satu kecupan lagi, dan aku memeluknya menegaskan bahwa aku benar-benar merindukannya. Sangat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku hanya memikirkan dirimu selama aku sendirian," ucapnya pelan.

Melepaskan pelukannya aku menatapnya.

"Nomormu tidak pernah aktif. Kenapa?" ucapku dengan nada sewot. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf. Waktu itu ponselku terlempar dan rusak terlindas motor yang lewat. Hn, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti," ucapnya sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku. Satu kegiatan yang sangat aku sukai. Yang sangat menenangkanku. Jangan pernah lagi menghilang tanpa kabar, ya, Sasuke.

**OWARI**

**(_ _')zzZZ : **Saya tahu ini gaje. Rasanya deskripnya terlalu sedikit. Alurnya juga sangat cepat sehingga feelnya tak berasa. Jujur saya engga PD kalau publish fict ini. Swear! hanya saja kalau tidak saya publish, fict ini bisa-bisa membusuk di lappie saya karena saya mampet ide T,T

Maafkan apabila terlalu lebay, gaje dll dsb dst. Ini saya maksudkan sebagai sekuel dari fik cemburu. Maafkan kalau gajeeee ya…. /sembunyi di kolong/

Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. :)

Err… review? /dilempar semangkuk bakso/


End file.
